Carry On
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: A sadish vid fic about Heero and Duo's relationship suffering through the stress of the war.


The song belongs to the people who wrote, sang, and produced it (Kansas and others...). I own nothing. Nothing , I say, nothing! Yeah... Feedback welcome. In fact, feedback very much needed. I need air! AIR!! Um, yeah... I'll shut up now. 

//...// this indicates lyrics. 

********************************************************************************************* 

The scene opens with Heero sitting in one of the many safe houses that the boys use. He is in a dark bed room, standing by the window looking out as rain falls. He looks extremely tired because he just got back from another mission. 

//Carry on my wayward son.//   
//There'll be peace when you are done.// 

He looks up for a moment, almost as if he hears the words. 

//Lay your wary head rest.//   
//Don't you cry no more.// 

He closes his eyes, turning his face back down. As the music plays, Heero leaves the room, a frown on his face. He walks slowly down the hall. Over the music the general racket of Duo goofing off can be heard. Every few moments the braided pilot's antics are punctuated by Quatre laughing. 

//Ahhhh………….// 

Scene switches to an open field. The sky is dark with dust and smoke from the battle that is taking place. Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Deathscythe are fighting a large force of Leos and Aries. 

//Once I rose above the noise and confusion,//   
//Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion.// 

The camera pans up and there is Wing Zero, hovering over the field as if he is too stunned by the sight to move. Then, he drops behind a Leo that is battling with Duo and slices it in half with his laser-sword- thingy. 

//I was soaring ever higher.//   
//But I flew too high.// 

In the hanger, Quatre and Duo are sitting at a small table drinking coffee and tea while, to one side, Heero is working on his lap top. He is sitting on Wing's giant foot, seeming unaware of the conversation going on between the other two boys. 

//Though my eyes could see//   
//I was still a blind man.// 

A shot of the screen on the lap top that Heero is studying. It is not a set of secret codes, a mission summary, or any such thing so important. The screen is actually blank, the computer turned off. Heero is holding a picture of Duo and himself out of sight of the others who are present in the hanger. 

//Though my mind could think//   
//I was still a madman.// 

He drops the picture on the keys of the computer and closes it, standing up. Heero glances at Duo and jumps of Wing's foot. 

//I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming.//   
//I can hear them say:// 

Sudden there is a close up of Heero's eyes, his bangs slightly in the way. He looks tired once more. 

//Carry on my wayward son.//   
//There'll be peace when you are done.//   
//Lay your wary head rest.//   
//Don't you cry no more.// 

Back in the safe house, Heero is still walking down the hall, his friends voices heard, now softer, in the back ground. He just continues to walk, not seeming to have any destination. 

//Masquerading as a man with a reason,// 

The new setting is a brightly lit kitchen in another safe house some where. Heero is sitting at a table, typing. Duo can be seen over his shoulder making some kind of sandwich. Ignoring his task he suddenly grabs Heero from behind, saying, "Whacha doin?". He can not be heard over the music. 

//My charade is the event of the season.// 

Heero shrugs him off, grumbling something, turning back to his work. Looking some what hurt at the other boy's words, Duo slinks out of the room. 

//And if I claim to be a wise man//   
//It surely means that I don't know.// 

A shot of Heero's face after the braided pilot is gone reveals a sad look. He stops typing and turns around, looking in the direction that Duo had disappeared. 

//Then the stories seem to move with emotion.// 

Heero turns his lap top off and stands up, walking out of the room. 

//Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean.//   
//I set a course for winds of fortune,// 

He walks down a narrow hall to the bed room he and Duo are sharing and pushes the door open. Duo is sitting on Heero's bed, hugging the other pilot's pillow. 

//But I hear the voices say:// 

Instead of entering, Heero pulls the door closed softly. 

//Carry on my wayward son.//   
//There'll be peace when you are done.//   
//Lay your wary head rest.//   
//Don't you cry no more.// 

More Heero walking. Same hall as before, same expression. When the lyrics stop there is another scene change. Now there is a small boy sitting in a room by himself. It is Heero. He is on the floor, his knees pulled p to his chest. Suddenly that image fades slightly, overlapping the scene of the older Heero walking down the hall. 

//Carry on- //   
//You will always remember.// 

Shows the picture Heero had been looking at- Him and Duo at the beach. Heero had been glaring at the camera when it was taken. Duo had one arm slunk around his stony friends shoulder, the other hand perched on his own hip, and was winking. He had his usual grin plastered on his face. 

//Carry on- // //Nothing equals the splendor.// 

A memory of later, after the picture was taken begins to play. He and Duo are lay on the beach after dark. They are watching the stars and listening to the waves. 

//Now your life's no longer empty.// 

Duo takes Heero's hand in his slowly. After a slightly surprised look, Heero squeezes the other boy's hand. 

//Surely heaven waits for you. // 

Heero looks back up at the stars, a small, content smile on his face. 

//Carry on my wayward son.//   
//There'll be peace when you are done.//   
//Lay your wary head rest.//   
//Don't you cry- Don't you cry no more.// 

Finishing his long walk, Heero comes out into a large living room where the rest of the boys are sitting. Duo is entertaining the group, jumping wildly around the room. Quatre, curled in Trowa's arms as the two sit on a love seat in the corner, is smiling while the latter mentioned is reading, trying his best to ignore what's going on, however, there is a small crease of a smile on his lips. Wufei is sitting on the couch, just looking amused at the other boy, his eye brows raised in a slight question. When Duo turns around and sees Heero, he stops what he was doing. 

//No More………// 

Later that night, back in the bed room, Duo is standing silently in the same place Heero had been. Heero walks up behind him and wraps his arms around the boy who leans back slightly. They both look tiredly out the window as the rain begins to slacken and the first few stars in the night sky become visible. 


End file.
